


The Bridge

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Bullying, Emotional Instability, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Niff, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, jeff still goes to dalton academy, nick goes to mckinley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Nick stops Jeff making a stupid choice. They become closer. Smuttiness and fluffiness ensues. Trigger warnings for attempted suicide.





	

“Hey, what are you doing?” Nick asked, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. He jumped, turning around to squint at Nick through the darkness.  
“Just thinking. Why do you care? No one else does.”  
“I’m sure people care. What are you thinking about?” Nick asked, sitting up on the railing next to the boy.  
“They don’t. Why are you here?”  
“Just thinking.” Nick replied.  
The boy looked at him curiously for a second before speaking. “Who are you?”  
“Nick. And you?”  
“Jeff.”  
“Okay. Now tell me Jeff, why are you really sitting up here?”  
“I could ask you the same question.” Jeff said shortly.  
“Go ahead.”  
“Why are you really sitting up here?”  
“Getting away from everything, I suppose. Now, what about you?”  
“Getting away from everything.” Jeff looked down at the ground below the bridge before looking back up at Nick. “Wouldn’t it be nice if you could just get away from it forever?”  
Nick looked at him confusedly for a moment before he realised what Jeff was actually doing up there. “Jeff, you aren’t going to, you know…? Are you?”  
“Why not? No one cares about me anyway.”  
“I do. I know I’ve only just met you, but you seem kinda cool.” Nick smiled at him.  
Jeff looked at him quickly before looking down below the bridge again. “You seem kinda cool too.” He smiled at Nick before pushing his arms against the railing, shutting his eyes as he fell to his death. Or at least, that was what was meant to happen. He opened his eyes and looked around curiously before he felt a pair of arms lifting him up, groaning as he hit the solid ground underneath him. He blinked a few times before looking up, seeing Nick standing above him and looking down at him worriedly.  
“You just stopped me from jumping off a bridge. Why?”  
“I told you, you seem kinda cool. No one should want to kill themselves. I want to help you.”  
“I’m really not that cool…” Jeff mumbled.  
“I’m sure you are. Tell me something about yourself.”  
“A stranger just stopped me from jumping off a bridge. Now tell me something about you.”  
“I just stopped a stranger from jumping off a bridge.” He smiled, holding his hand out to Jeff. He took it cautiously, letting Nick help him up. He felt his face heat up as Nick held his hand, not letting go once he’d stood up. “Jeff, it’s kinda personal, but it’s important. Is it safe for you to go home right now?”  
Jeff bit his lip for a moment before responding. “No. It never really has been.” He whispered.  
“Come home with me.” Nick said bluntly.  
“What? No.”  
“Yes. You can’t go home, and I’m not letting you stay out on the streets. Now come on, I live around the block.” He said, tugging at Jeff’s hand. The blonde walked with him slowly, smiling as Nick swung their hands slightly. They walked around the block, stopping in front of a smallish house with broken front steps. He watched as Nick fished a key from his pocket, unlocking the door and pulling Jeff inside. He shut and locked the front door, pulling Jeff through the house until he reached a room at the end of the hall. Still holding Jeff’s hand, he kicked open the door and flicked on the light. He gestured for Jeff to sit on the bed in the corner as he walked out of the room, going back to the front room of the house. He returned a few minutes later with two glasses of water, shutting the door behind him before handing one to Jeff.  
“Thanks.” He said, taking the water from Nick.  
“That’s okay. I was just telling my sister that I brought you over so she didn’t get all worried when there was an extra person in my bed in the morning.” Nick laughed, earning a glance from Jeff.  
“An extra person in your bed?”  
“Well, yeah. You don’t even have a choice in the fact that you’re staying the night, and there isn’t anywhere else for you to sleep except the floor and you aren’t sleeping on the floor, Jeff.” Nick said awkwardly. “Unless, you know, sleeping together is gross… I can sleep on the floor if you want?”  
“Oh, no, it’s fine! We can share, I don’t mind at all.” Jeff assured him. Nick smiled, walking over to his dresser to pull out some pyjama pants. He glanced over at Jeff for a moment. “Do you want some pants? They’re probably a little short though…”  
Jeff looked down at the sweatpants he was wearing. “No thanks, I should be fine. I hope you don’t mind that I sleep shirtless?”  
“As long as you don’t mind that I do.” Nick laughed. He excused himself, going into the bathroom and getting changed. After a minute or so, he called Jeff into the bathroom. He looked up on to the shelf for a moment before grabbing a packet of toothbrushes and passing one to Jeff. They brushed their teeth together in silence before going back to Nick’s bedroom. Nick watched as Jeff took off his shoes and socks, pulling his shirt off and placing it on the ground by the bed. They both got awkwardly into bed, elbows hitting and legs tangling together before they got comfortable. The fact that Nick had a single bed caused them to be extremely close together, so much so that when Jeff turned over, their noses almost touched. “Nick? Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“What were you thinking about up on the bridge?”  
“School, mostly. Bullies, exams, that kind of thing.” Nick sighed.  
“Bullies? Why would anyone bully you?”  
“I guess being gay kind of makes me a target.” Nick said quietly.  
“You get bullied for that at your school? No one’s ever bullied me about being gay at Dalton. Where do you go?”  
“Mckinley. It sucks.” Nick said, avoiding how happy he was that Jeff was gay too.  
“Oh, I’ve heard about Mckinley. Do they really throw slushies at you?” Jeff asked with wide eyes.  
“Yeah. The blueberry ones hurt the most.”  
“I’m really sorry Nick. They shouldn’t do that to you. Or to anyone really.”  
“It’s fine, you don’t have to feel sorry for me.”  
“I know I don’t. But I do. I know I only just met you, but you’re special. You’re the first person that’s ever really cared about me.”  
“You’re special too Jeff. Not many people would feel sorry that a gay kid got a slushie thrown on them.” Nick said sadly. He looked up as he felt Jeff’s hand on his chin.  
“Hey, don’t think like that. It doesn’t matter that you’re gay.” Jeff assured him.  
“Yes it does, eveyone hates me. No one’s ever gonna like me, I’m disgusting.” Nick sighed, a sob catching in his throat.  
“Nick, please. You aren’t disgusting.” He hesitated before continuing. “You’re beautiful and perfect in every way. Let me prove it to you.” Jeff whispered, pressing forward to connect his lips to Nick’s. Nick was shocked for a moment, kissing back as soon as he realised what was happening. Jeff pulled back, looking at Nick apprehensively.  
“I think I’m gonna like you, Jeffie.”  
“I think I already do like you, Nicky.”  
***  
“Nicky, what happened to you?” Jeff asked, jumping up from his place on the bed as Nick walked into the room.  
“Some of the football players got me with slushies when I was walking home.” Nick said, his teeth chattering.  
“Oh god, let’s wash it out of your eyes.” Jeff said, grabbing Nick’s hand and dragging him into the bathroom. Nick hissed in pain as Jeff held the washcloth to his face, the corn syrup stinging his eyes. “Hang on, it’s almost all gone.” Jeff said comfortingly. He filled up the sink, letting Nick wash his face in it before going to find him some new clothes. He went back into the bathroom, immediately blushing as he was greeted with the sight of Nick in his boxers. He looked Nick up and down for moment before clearing his throat to get the brunette’s attention. Nick jumped, his knee hitting the edge of the bath as he looked up at Jeff.  
“Sorry, I just got you these.” Jeff said, placing the clothes next to the sink.  
“Oh, thanks.” Nick smiled, picking up the pair of sweatpants that Jeff had gotten him and pulling them on. Jeff smiled back as Nick took the shirt, looking at it confusedly. “This is my soccer shirt.”  
“Oh, sorry… do you want me to go get you another one?” Jeff asked.  
“No thanks, I’ll just go without one.” Nick shrugged, walking back out into his bedroom with Jeff. He put his slushied clothes in the wash basket before jumping on his bed. He patted the spot next to him, looking up. “Come chill with me Jeffie.”  
Jeff grinned before jumping on to the bed, accidentally hitting Nick in the shoulder. “Sorry!” He laughed.  
“It’s fine.” Nick smiled. “What’s that on your hand?”  
Jeff looked at his hand, seeing the remains of a blue slushie on his hand. He looked up at Nick, laughing.  
“What?” Nick asked.  
“You still have slushie on your neck.”  
“Can you get it off please?”  
Jeff nodded, taking a deep breath before leaning forward and attaching his lips to Nick’s neck. Nick’s hand came up, gingerly winding his fingers into Jeff’s hair. Jeff took this as a sign of encouragement, sliding his tongue down the brunette’s neck and tasting the intense blueberry flavour of the slushie. Nick moaned softly as Jeff bit down on his neck, sucking a mark there. He moved to straddle Nick’s waist, kissing a trail down his chest. The brunette laid back on the bed, Jeff repositioning himself over the shorter boy. They looked at each other for a moment before leaning it to kiss each other fiercely. Both boys moaned at the sensation of their tongues sliding together, their teeth scraping across the others lips. Jeff pulled back, sliding further down Nick’s body, taking a nipple in his mouth and biting down gently. Nick fingers found their way back into Jeff’s hair, pushing him down. This only caused Jeff to sit up, smirking at him. “Someone’s impatient.”  
“Just shut up and fuck me.”  
Jeff smirked again, standing up and undressing completely before leaning over to pull down Nick’s pants and boxers. He turned to rummage in the drawer of the bedside table before pulling out a bottle of lube and climbing back in between Nick’s legs. He poured some of the cold liquid over his fingers, using one finger to push at Nick’s hole gently. He saw the discomfort on Nicks face as he pushed his finger all the way in, wriggling it around. Once Nick was comfortable, he inserted a second finger. He curled his fingers up when he added a third, stroking exactly the right spot.  
“Jeff, please. I’m ready.” Nick whined. Jeff pulled his fingers out of Nick, seeming to think for a moment before grabbing the brunette’s hips and flipping them both over so that Nick was on top.  
“I want you to ride me.” Jeff said, his voice hoarse. Nick nodded, pouring some lube into his palm and stroking Jeff’s hard-on a few times before positioning himself over it. He received a nod from Jeff, beginning to lower himself down on the blonde’s cock until he was sitting on his lap. He took a moment to adjust to the new feeling before moving back up slowly and dropping back down again. Jeff moaned loudly as he did so, encouraging him to do it again. Jeff grabbed Nick’s hips, helping him as he bounced, thrusting his hips up to meet Nick. Nick moaned obscenely, scratching down Jeff’s chest as he tried to get the blonde deeper inside him. Jeff smirked as Nick dug his nails into his chest, knowing he had found the brunette’s sweet spot.  
“Oh yeah, Jeff. Fuck yes, right there! Right there, don’t stop. Gah, please Jeffie, don’t stop!” Nick pleaded, leaning down to kiss Jeff roughly. Jeff smiled into the kiss, making his thrusts more forceful as he reached down in between their bodies, wrapping his hand around Nick’s cock. He pumped Nick quickly, feeling himself getting close.  
“Cum for me Nicky.” He whispered. Nick squeezed his eyes shut, placing his hands on either side of Jeff’s head as he came, his cum covering Jeff’s chest, getting a little on his chin. Jeff moaned as he felt Nick tighten around him, throwing his head back as he came deep inside Nick’s ass. Both boys caught their breaths, smiling at each other. Jeff breath hitched in his throat as Nick leaned over, licking the cum off his chest before moving up to lick it off his chin. He smiled at Jeff as he toppled happily off the blonde, laying next to him. He reached his hand down, intertwining his own fingers with Jeff’s.  
“I love you Jeffie.” He turned to look at the blonde, smiling when he looked back.  
“I love you too Nicky.”  
“I really do mean it. I know that the one day I don’t say it to you is the day I’m gonna lose you.”  
“I mean it too Nicky. And I promise that you’re never ever gonna lose me.”  
“I hope not.” Nick sighed, turning to look at the ceiling. There was silence for a long time until Jeff spoke.  
“Nick?”  
“Yeah Jeff?”  
“I’m really glad you stopped me jumping off that bridge.”  
“I’m glad I did too.” Nick smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to Jeff’s cheek.


End file.
